The present invention relates to a manual sweeping apparatus which can be manually swept over an original, thereby to read image information from the original, and can output the image thus read from the original.
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 55-115773 (Applicant: Kabushiki Kaisha Ricoh; Inventors: Seiiti Namakura and Yojiro Sato) discloses a manual sweeping copier. This copier is manually swept over an original, thus reading image information from the original. The image information, thus read, is stored into the memory provided within the copier. The copier is then manually moved across a piece of paper, thereby reading the image information from the memory and printing it on the piece of paper.
Copiers of this type are useful particularly in copying parts of newspaper articles, magazine articles, and the like, thereby to prepare scrapbooks, or in copying desired portions of maps, thereby preparing information maps.
When a desired part of an article or a map is copied, it is usually desirable that data, such as the publishing date of the article or the destination, be added to the copied information.
With the conventional manual sweeping copier it is impossible to print such additional data, along with the desired pat of an article or a map. Therefore, people must write the data on the sheet of paper after the desired part of the article or the map has been copied thereon.